


Vanya and Sissy Oneshots

by cvtastr0phic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sissy Cooper Needs Stress Relief, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, can we make that tag a thing, ill add more as we go along, the lack of vissy content on ao3 brought me here, vissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic
Summary: theres a terrible drought in vissy content on ao3 and I’m here to fix that, so you can go request stuff!Vanya and Sissy is endgame sudehhsudiejee
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy Cooper
Comments: 29
Kudos: 27





	Vanya and Sissy Oneshots

Hey!

So in response to the lack of Vanya and Sissy content here on AO3, I made a request book, where you can request oneshots.

Just a few rules:  
1\. I don’t do NSFW, I will write fluff and very light kinda smut but that’s it  
2\. There might be a queue so if you don’t see your request get written straight away, it’ll be out soon.  
3\. Have fun

REQUEST DOWN BELOW!


End file.
